sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaurs Alive! (attraction)
| closed = October 29, 2018 | previousattraction = | replacement = | location2 = Carowinds | section2 = Carolina RFD | status2 = Removed | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 =August 18, 2019 | previousattraction2 = Joe Cool's Driving School | replacement2 = | location3 = Cedar Point | section3 = Adventure Island Camp Snoopy | status3 = Closed | closed3 = September 3, 2018 | cost3 = $1,000,000 | soft_opened3 = | opened3 = | previousattraction3 = Paddlewheel Excursions | replacement3 = Forbidden Frontier | location4 = Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom | section4 = | status4 = Closed | cost4 = | soft_opened4 = | opened4 = | closed4 = October 28, 2018 | previousattraction4 = | replacement4 = | location5 = Kings Dominion | section5 = Old Virginia | status5 = Removed | cost5 = | soft_opened5 = | opened5 = | closed5 = October 28, 2018https://www.kingsdominion.com/blog/2018/8.30-dinosaurs-alive-extinction | previousattraction5 = | replacement5 = | location6 = Kings Island | section6 = Coney Mall | status6 = Closed | cost6 = | soft_opened6 = | opened6 = | closed6 = | previousattraction6 = | replacement6 = | location7 = Valleyfair | section7 = | status7 = Operating | cost7 = $3.5 million | soft_opened7 = | opened7 = | closed7 = https://twitter.com/ValleyfairMN/status/1126260551238213633 | previousattraction7 = Antique Cars | replacement7 = | location8 = Worlds of Fun | section8 = Africa | coordinates8 = | status8 = Closed | cost8 = | soft_opened8 = | opened8 = | closed8 = https://twitter.com/worldsoffun/status/1021870155922587649 | previousattraction8 = | replacement8 = | status9 = Operating | type = Walkthrough exhibit | manufacturer = Dinosaurs Unearthed | designer = | model = | theme = Dinosaurs | vehicle_type = | vehicles = | riders_per_vehicle = | rows = | riders_per_row = | participants_per_group= | duration = | restriction_ft = | restriction_in = | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = | virtual_queue_image = | virtual_queue_status= | single_rider = available | pay_per_use = Yes | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = }} Dinosaurs Alive! is an animatronic dinosaur themed area located at several Cedar Fair parks. Kings Island was the first park to open the attraction in 2011, while the other parks opened their attraction in 2012 or 2013. The version of this attraction at Kings Island was the world's largest animatronic dinosaur park. A $5–6.00 fee is charged to enter the attraction. At Carowinds, admission is free with a Gold or Platinum Pass. Each park also features Dinostore, a gift shop filled with dinosaur toys and souvenirs. After October 27, 2019, all of the remaining Dinosaurs Alive! exhibits will be closed. Animatronic Dinosaurs Carowinds|website=www.carowinds.com|language=en|access-date=2019-07-23}} The exhibits are created by Dinosaurs Unearthed. Some markets, like Toronto, have previously staged their touring exhibit at other venues. Some reviewers have noted that seeing a roller coaster in the background was an "incongruity". A sand pit allows children to "dig" for dinosaurs at an area near the end of the attraction. Dinosaurs Exhibits feature dinosaurs that are built to scale and depict various habitats they would have likely encountered. Among the variety of species present throughout the attraction, the dinosaurs themselves can range from several feet in height and length to the much larger Ruyangosaurus, which stands more than tall. Each amusement park configuration is unique, with some featuring exhibits not present at the others: In addition to being life-sized, many of the dinosaurs are animatronic. Models feature moving skin, with no visible joints or seams. Some are interactive, allowing visitors to press buttons on the exhibit's sign to control the movement of various body parts depending on where the button is located (e.g., button on snout opens jaws, button on throat thrashes neck and button on rear makes the tail sway). The non-interactive animatronic dinosaurs are activated when motion sensors detect movement by guests walking by. Sound effects from hidden speakers also accompany the various movements including roaring, bellowing and/or shrieking. Size Movie A dinosaur-related 3D movie is currently shown at Carowinds in their respective Action Theater with the motion seats removed. It was also shown at King Dominion and Canada's Wonderland as well. The film is included with park admission at most parks,Kings Island. "E-Newsletter — Dinosaurs Alive! 3D an Adventure With Teeth!" VisitKingsIsland.com. Cedar Fair Entertainment Company. May 10, 2011, accessed May 10, 2011. while admission to both the attraction and film costed $6 at Canada's Wonderland. At Wonderland, the film shown in the theater is the 11-minute Monsters of the Deep, while Dinosaurs: Monsters of Patagonia was shown at Carowinds and Kings Island. Kings Island, Cedar Point and Carowinds charged an additional $5 admission per person over the age of 2. However, Carowinds does offer special Dinosaurs Alive! endorsement stickers that can be attached to season passes for $15, granting the passholder unlimited trips through the exhibit for that season. Reception The added admission fee was the target of criticism. Cedar Point representatives have stated that the fee is to avoid overcrowding in the section. A writer for Wired.com suggested that, given the cost of admission, parking and food at Canada's Wonderland, the added cost of Dinosaurs Alive! was trivial. Some theme park enthusiasts suggested in advance of opening that the attraction would not be "repeatable", in advance of its Cedar Point opening. Many dinosaurs in the Canada's Wonderland attraction were juveniles, causing one reviewer to speculate this was "a cost-saving measure." The reviewer also noted that in some instances, the info panels didn't match the depiction in the exhibit. For example, the Canada's Wonderland Eotyrannus lacked feathers despite the nearby illustration suggesting otherwise. See also * 2011 in amusement parks * 2012 in amusement parks * 2013 in amusement parks * Dinosaur Island (Sea World) * Dinosaurs Alive!, an IMAX film References External links * Dinosaurs Alive! at Canada's Wonderland * Dinosaurs Alive! at Carowinds * Dinosaurs Alive! at Cedar Point * Dinosaurs Alive! at Dorney Park * Dinosaurs Alive! at Kings Dominion * Dinosaurs Alive! at Kings Island * Dinosaurs Alive! at Valleyfair * Dinosaurs Alive! at Worlds of Fun Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2011 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2012 Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2013 Category:Cedar Fair attractions Category:Canada's Wonderland Category:Carowinds Category:Cedar Point Category:Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom Category:Kings Dominion Category:Kings Island Category:Valleyfair Category:Worlds of Fun Category:Animatronic attractions Category:Dinosaurs in amusement parks Category:Amusement rides manufactured by Dinosaurs Unearthed